Soulmate
by skyViolet
Summary: What if Wang So knew about Su pregnancy and sickness before its too late for him? This fanfic continue on from EP19 after Hae Soo left the palace and how i imagine the story went rather than in the drama...
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction started at the end of EP17 when Hae Soo leaving the palace and also Wang So. Its how I wish the drama continue on rather than what writer do.

Chapter 1

 **Regret…**

Wang So still on the throne room with a expression that is hard to read but Jimong knew it what on his king mind.. the one and only woman that can make his king go that mad is Lady Soo. Earlier this day she is gone to Prince Jung household as his wife but King Gwangjong did't allowed any wedding to take place but he allowed her to stay with Jung. Jimong already try to talk his king out of it because at the end of the day Jimong knew it will eventually destroy King Gwangjong himself by losing Lady Soo.

Jimong carefully said ' Pyeha you should go to the queen room this night. Its been a whole week you did't go to Queen room'. Its hard for him to said that because he know how much So despise his own Queen but it's the palace rule that make sure the King will slept with his Queen at least one times a week.. the King started to lift his head and Jimong is shocked on how much the King losses his light in his eyes.. the eyes is so alone and full of loneliness that make Jimong pitying his King that losses his love that day..

'You want me to go to my Queen? I don't have any Queen except Soo and she not here! ' So shouted so loud that Eunuch come barging in wondering what make their King so mad.. So just stand up and confronting Jimong and said with a low and coldly voice ' I can sleep with YH to obey the palace rules but you can't ever said that she is my Queen cause she will never be my Queen in my heart. That place belong to Soo and no one can ever replace her!' and by that remark he walk by and toward the Queen YH palace..

Jimong knew deep down that without Soo his king will loss way in life.. he just can sigh with how fate play his king life.. King Gwangjong got it everything but loss everything..

Jung Household

Su sitting on her room still writing her poem and started to think about all her life on palace and her love one.. she know that what she doing will destroy So but she have to do this for him and her love toward each other. This is the only way that she know that will protect her and her child that she know growing inside her womb..

Before Chaeryung being executed she know that she maybe pregnant cause she did't bleed for 2 month and they been sleeping together regularly even after So marrying YH.. and its almost every single night So will come back to her chamber or So will force her to sleep in his chamber.. that day she dressed and wearing their hair pin to let So knew the happy news but she just so heartbroken about Chaeryung that she make a decision to not letting So know about their child.

That incident let Su know how naïve she is.. being in love and as the king lover can't change anything and So will never let Su know about the country problem and rather solve on his own cause Su know that So always want to protect her but that way sabotaging their love too.. Su understand that So now is a king and he need to do what he do to protect the country but she can't accept that everyone changing including So the one that she love the most even more than her life.. so she make the hardest decision that she ever done.. leaving and breaking her promise toward So.

Now she in Jung household to escape the palace and more importantly King Gwangjong.. Su get up and look at the sky and star that held so much memory of them together and hoping that what she do is the best for both of them.. silently she pray….. pray for So and their child and hoping that all will be fine..

The Palace

So back on his chamber cause he can't stand sleeping with YH till morning. The moment he look at his bed he remember all the memory of Su.. when she comfort him and when they making love together on his bed.. and So who never bow to anyone collapsed to the ground and for the first time in his life that he feel so helpless and lonely.. His lover and only friend left him alone in this place that held so much memory of them together just break his heart to pieces.. not even a day pass by since Su gone but he already miss her so much and he felt how empty his life without his Su..

The next day….

So woke up on the floor and he did't even remember when he gone to sleep.. he heard the commotion outside his chamber and he know the Eunuch and court lady is waiting for him to wake up.. 'You can come in.' So said in his coldly tones and start to preparing for his court on that day.. He just coldly acknowledge YH when he having his breakfast and proceed to the throne room and when he pass Su old room he stop and order all people to wait for him.. the moment So enter the room he can smell her perfume that he love the most.. the faint smell of roses and how much the room held their memory together.. at the end he acknowledge that there is no way he can escape his love in this palace cause its too much memory between both of them.. and deep down in his heart he praying that Su did't suffer like he does in this place..

So proceed to the throne room and started his day as King Gwangjong.. too many issue need to be handle and he proving how great he is as the king and try to solve everything that come to him.. lastly the royal doctor come in and greeted him for the last time.. So knew that his royal doctor preparing to retire cause its been 30 years serving to royal family..

'Pyeha its my honor to serve you and your brother also your father when I was here.. no doubt in my heart that you will be a great king and I'm sorry that I can't be on your side anymore but make no mistake I will supporting you all the time.' The royal physician saying his good bye and for So this old man always someone that he trust all this time.. 'I'm giving you a land in your hometown and some gold to give my gratitude all the time that you serving me and my family' So proceed to ask something that he wanted to know for a long time.. 'about Lady Soo… how is she when you last checking up on her?'…. and the royal physician face change and So can sense that..

'I'm not asking anymore but ordering you to tell me as your king!' So said with a low voice.

'Pyeha I think Lady Soo will tell you about her sickness cause she asking me to not ever tell you anything cause she will do that herself but now I'm retiring that the last thing I can do for you.. Lady Soo is very sick with her heart problem and knee.. this one I think you already know but something else that will make her body grow weaker and weaker now.' So face is so red right now cause he can sense something really wrong that the royal physician will tell him..

'Your Highness Lady Soo is pregnant and she decided that she will keep the baby even if her body can't handle the pressure'..

So face just pale white and he just stood on his throne speechless… his lover is pregnant with their child and she went away without telling him that.. So just barge out from the throne room and started to go to his horse and ride away even when he notice all the eunuch and Jimong shouted to stop him but he need to go to Soo.. he need to ask her and look at her eyes once again.. he need his lover again..

TO BE CONTINUE…

Chapter 2

LOVE OR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Love or?

So

Wang So keep riding through the day to reach Jung household in Chungju without stopping and his status as a King is not something that he care at this moment. When he riding alone he remember his memory in the old day when he can just casually take Soo on a ride to watch the sea and sunset. Its honestly the best moment in his life because that's was the happiest day of his life. When he alone with Soo and be himself without wearing a mask on his face. Not to mask away the scar but to play his role as a King. With Su he just can be himself and not as King Gwangjong.

In his heart and mind its always Su that he think all day and night. Nobody could understand how much Su means to is his salvation and his world when she's the only one that touch his heart and care sincerely for him when other people will ran away and look with disguise on their face. Only Su that look at his eyes and treat him as a human. Even when she gone away from him nobody can ever take her place as his Queen in his heart and cause when Su is gone his heart is gone too.

Its almost midnight when he arrive at Jung household. So always knew that since Su gone she been living in the small house and not the main house because he refuse to give Jung permission to marry Su because there is no way he allowed his lover to be somebody else wife. So left his horse far away from the house that Su lived and slowly walk with so much thing in his mind. So is feeling nervous and not sure how to face Su. But he knew one thing that there is no way he will let Su lived away from him. Not when he learn that Su is pregnant with their child and certainly not when he knew he won't survive living another day without Su.

Suddenly he notice Su sitting kneeling on the corner of an old tree just outside her place. And So heart drop dead seeing his lover again cause no matter how many time he see her Su always manage to steal his heart again. Su face is so calm and she closed her eyes while praying and that's when So tears fall. This is the woman that being through so much with him since the beginning and stand with him when all people against him and this is his person all along.

So notice that Su build a prayer stone for their unborn child and his heart just break in a million pieces. All those hurtful hurt that he said the last time he confronting Su about Wook just keep replaying on his mind. And that moment he realize that the only reason for Su to left the palace is to protect their love and most importantly their child and he admitted at that time he just too jealous over the fact that Wook used to have her as a partner to even thinking straight and said those word that he wish with all his heart that he can take that back.

Su really love him and because she love him too much that she make the decision to left him. Now So understand everything.. Su love him as much as he love her..There is no doubt anymore in his heart about Su love.. She is truly his person in this life and the next life until time ran out in this world.

Slowly he walked toward Su and when he next to Su he just kneeling facing that moment he just wanted to hold her and forget about everything else. With a hoarse voice he call her name 'Su yah'. She slowly open her eyes and look at his face with such love that he always remember. Su just reach his face and caress his face and then her eyes slowly fill with tears.

'You're really here?. Its not a dream and you're really here?' Su keep saying that with tears streaming her face and I just can't hold it anymore. I just pull her into me and just keep holding her with both of us crying and holding to each other. There is no word can be describe about my feeling right now because all that matter is Su is in my arm and that's all I care about.

Su

I can't believe that this is happening and So is holding me after I pray that I can see him again. I just keep crying until there is no tear anymore. I'm looking up and slowly reach his face to make sure that I'm not dreaming again like I did ever since I left him before.

And then So just pick me up from the ground and proceed to the house. There is no word that needed to said between us because we both understand everything just by looking at each other eyes. In So eyes there is no other feeling but only love and that make my heart break again. We both keep hurting each other since the last time I saw him and now we both letting go all the anger and jealousy and only focusing on loving each other again.

So put me on the bed and just keep caress my face with such love on his face. Suddenly his head drop down and he said the word that I hate the most coming from him. 'I'm right. I did tell you that everyone that come close to me ended up hurting?' So just keep holding my hand and a tears fall down. I pull his face up and just brought his face close to mine and stare at his eyes. I keep thinking that after all we been through he still afraid that he will hurt me.

And I just kiss him with all my is the King of Goryeo , the fourth King Gwangjong but in my eyes he will always be So. The man that risk his life over and over again to protect me and the one that prove so many time that he love me. This man is my life and also father of my child. At that moment I knew that I don't have any strength to left him again. And I don't think that after tonight So will ever let me go again. We both need each other to survive in this world and without him I will loss will to live again.

This is why I got the second chance in living. This is why I arrived here. To love and being love by So. We both destined to fall in love and be together for the rest of time that I have left in Goryeo. This is the sole reason that I grateful with all my heart. At last I understand the true love and So teach me that. We both learning to love each other and still learning.

When I broke the kiss we both in tears. And I just stare into his eyes and only one sentence that I can think of.

'I love you and I will always do'…..

 **Thanks a lot for all the review and I'm really sorry for the grammar or mistake in this fanfiction. I just started doing this and I need to learn more.. I will make sure that I improve my skill!** **J**

 **I started this fan fic cause I wish that the drama give this moment to both So and Su. After all that they been through they at least deserve this much. The love between them is unreal to be honest and the drama can do a lot better if they focus on their love more..**

 **I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter..!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Acceptance**

The moment So heard those word from Su that she will always love him he could not stop himself and just crash his mouth to hers. Nothing matter at this moment because he is holding the person that matter the most in his arm and only her can save his life.

The kissing became more passionate and So start tearing Su cloth because he needed to feel her again at this moment. Clothing became an obstacle because both of them are heavy dressing and in layer. So didn't want to quit kissing her but have to to get undressed , and so he tried to do both at the same time.

Su is laughing while tears still streaming down her face. After all this time her So will always be a guy that have such cute clumsiness in his own way when its come to making love with her. This is the guy that rule Goryeo and many people think that he's ruthless but with her he just a guy in love. And that always amaze her because only with her he letting his guard and be himself. This is why she love him so much..

They finally free from all the layer of clothing and start to made love with an intensity that left both of them shaken. So is a gentle lover most of the time but for this time he is demanding and eventually both of them are thoroughly satisfied like always they did together. So braced himself on elbow and started to shower Su with kisses on her face while his hand caress her hair. Looking at her face So promise to himself that no matter what going to happen he will never let Su go again even its mean that he need to end his life because there is no way he will survive alone in this life without her beside him.

Su still in tears and So wipes away the tears and started to speak after a long time staring at her face. 'you're my world and you know that but in the end you still leave me' So said it with a tears start welling up his eyes. 'You leaving me alone in the place that I hate the most with so many memories of you and in the end every morning I still woke up hoping to find you next to me'.

So keep going because he needed her to know how tortured he is without her beside him.

'I can forgive all that Su yah but one thing I can't forgive you yet is that you leaving with our child without me as the father knowing about the child existence' and now Su started to crying even harder and she just pull So into a tight hug and whisper 'I'm sorry but i left to protect our child and you're know it'. Both of them just hold each other without saying anything for a long time.

In the end Su pull back and stare at So face. With a smile she take So hand and bring it to her stomach and she just said the most beautiful thing that So ever heard in his life.

' We made a baby together' Su said with so much love in her eyes.

So became so speechless because in his entire life never would he even dare to imagine that he can have this blissful moment with a woman that he love and the fact that he would be a father. So always overwhelmed by the emotion that Su bring in his life because every time he look at her tiny face and her smile its like his heart stop beating. And now Su give him more reason to love her when she's willing to bear his child inside her and deep down his heart he knew both Su and their child is the centre of his life right now.

And then she was in his arm and So started to telling her in a broken whisper how much he loved her and how he knew he was damned unworthy of her and her love but it did't matter because he needed her to know that he will never let her go and she is his life. Su also crying and also rambling with all the loving word that she kept protected inside her.

In the end So pull back and bring Su face close to him and stare at her. After a long time So said a sentence that bring Su tears again.

'Please don't leave me again'…

* * *

 **i just want to clarified that this chapter on i will use So as Wang So and Su stand for HaeSoo because its kinda confusing for me to use So and Soo.. at least for me... kekeke**

 **also i'm new at this so i'm really sorry for my mistake or shortcoming... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bravery**

This is the moment where So can't believe that she's here lying beside him. After all that happen between them this is the dream that he won't dare to even thinking about it. People keep mistaking him as a strong and ice cold person but with her So became so vulnerable and weak. Because at the end of the day she is his world and his person.

Without her beside him , he really are nothing even when he own everything.

So just can't helped to caress Su face because he afraid that this is all a dream. Even if this is truly a dream he wish it will never end and he willing to stay in this dream and never woke up to the life that he despise the most. Life as Gwangjong that caused him to loss a woman that he love the most even more than himself.

Su stirred as she slowly open her eyes and catch her breath as she stare at man that she love. So without his make up on and his scar is visible. No matter what people said or think about the scar in the past for her it's the most beautiful scar that she ever see because of that scar both of them learn to love each other. That scar is part of his life and she will treasure it too.

'You can't sleep yet?' Su ask with her hand caress his face.

'How can I sleep when I'm finally holding you in my arm?' So said with a smile. For him to see Su blushing face is always something that he looks forward everyday since the day she scold him for thrown her from his horse a long time ago.

'You and your sweet talk will not get you anything.' Su said with her cute smirk. 'I already have enough to hear this type of talk' Su continue to scold So for making her feel embarrass.. She hate that he have that kind of power toward her. But its still make her heart feel warmer than ever.

So just feel the urge to grab her face and kiss her again because no matter how many time she mad or scold him he still felt that she look so cute. If anyone ever heard the way they talk with each other no one can believe that he is King Gwangjong. The man that will follow anything that Su ask and So acknowledge that she have him wrap around her finger.

The power of love truly make people fools sometime.

Su saw So face and smile. So does't change even when he became a King. He always can't get enough of her no matter what. But she suddenly realize that even though they on the bed together and just a comforter to cover their modesty they still not figuring what they will do after this..

No matter how bad she wanted to stay in this bed with him forever the reality will soon arise and they have to faced it sooner or later. Su smile faded and she holding his face. 'I'm sorry for breaking my promise and leave you alone and I'm sorry for not letting you know about our baby' Su said with tears start welling in her eyes.

So face just weakly smile and snuggle closer to her hand that holding his face. 'it was hell..' So said with a weak voice. 'Su yah it was really a hell without you beside me..' he continue on without looking at her face because he did't think he will brave enough to look at her big and lovely eyes to admitted that he can't go on living without her.

'That promise you make on the throne with me..' this time So look at her face. 'That you would never leave me is the one that keep me going everyday..' So reach out to wipe her tears and shaking his head.. 'We both make a mistake but one thing is for sure that we still will find each other again' So said while hugging her close to him..

'I sorry too.. sorry for breaking your heart and I'm sorry that I ever have doubt in your love'… So said with so much sadness in his voice. The regret that he felt everyday since the moment he said those hurtful word toward his Su is unbearable and now he feel lighter and calmer since she in his arm.

'Now i have to die I guess..' Su said with a giggle..

'What?' So pull his arm and stare at her with a confuse look and panic start rising in his heart. He hate the thought and can't even bear to think death and Su together in one sentenced.

'Remember? You did said that if you ever apologize to me I have to die?' Su start laughing and hug him back..

'Please don't joke about that ever again!' So said with relieve. And he remember all of their bickering when they were young and he also start laughing.. So tighten his hug and plant a kiss on her cheeks. Su takes So hand and brought it to her stomach that still does't show any sign that she's carrying yet.

'I think this is what you said about keeping me busy right?' Su said with a cute voice.. So just smile and said ' Thank you for carrying my child and for loving somebody like me'.. with such a sincere look.

Su is shocked with his confession and take his hand and take it to her mouth and kiss his hand.. 'There is nothing that you will thanks me for..' Su said with a strict voice..

'I'm carrying my baby too you know..' Su said with a smile and continue on saying 'and thank you for loving me too'..

So feel like his heart going to explode and he start to panic. He does't know how to be a father and he already fail in loving Su once. He do not want to repeat his mistake and lastly he does't know how to handle all the emotion that he feeling now.. Looking at woman that he love and he will be a father. A truly blessing from heaven and he start to pray..

'Please protect my wife and child' that's all he ask with all his heart. He can't loss either of them now.. The life without any of them will be a living hell..

Su feel so bliss at this moment. She with the man that she love and carrying his child.. There is nothing can go wrong at this moment.. Until she look at his royal cloth on the floor..

Her man is the King of Gwangjong….

Is she brave enough to live back in the palace that torture her and destroy her relationship with So?

Is he brave enough to see her hurting when they go back to palace?

But only one thing is sure for now.. Nobody can separate this family ever again. This the oath that So make because he will dies first rather than losing Su and his child.

There is a saying that mess with a wolf is bad but messing with his family is asking for death…

* * *

 **I still on the chapter when they figuring their feeling about what happen in EP 19.. the next chapter will be a dark one but i'm promise that i will make up later on with a sweet story between them..**

 **Sorry for any mistake and thanks for reading my poorly series... ( i love my series anyway... kekekeke)**

 **hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Brotherhood**

In the morning Su stretch out to find So but notice that the other side of her is empty and she open her eyes and bolted up.

'It can't be a dream right?' she keep thinking about it but the fact that she have nothing at all to cover her body except the comforter and the memory of what happen last night between her and So make it hard to think that its just a dream.

But then she notice something on the desk. Su reached the letter and she started to tearing up because now she realize that even though So is the King of Gwangjong he still the same So that she knew back then. So that willing to do anything for her.

 _'_ _Su yah I need you to know that I on my way to meet Jung. Last night I already being blessed to be with you again and I wish nothing but for you to come back to me again._

 _I can't changed who I'm right now because no matter how bad I wanted to be a normal person and lived a normal live I just can't give you that in this life. Before I was a king I'm just a man that love you so much but now I'm pledging my life to be the King and fulfil my promise to protect all the people of Goryeo and to protect the person I love the most._

 _Its always you…_

 _Everyday I'm sitting on the throne I just feeling helpless because I know how much you suffer even if I have the power. I can't stop the tears and heart break that you willing to bear for me. When you were gone deep in my heart I'm glad even if I'm suffering alone but I know that you will be well protected and well away from palace._

 _But now I just can't let you go. I already experience the pain of letting you go once and to be honest I can't go through that ever again. Not when I knew how much you love me and certainly not when I knew we going to be parent._

 _As a man that love you with every ounce of my existence and not a King or prince I'm asking you with all my heart that you will come back to me to palace. '_

Su clutch the letter to her chest and she need to sit down.

At that moment she realize that no matter how far she ran away from palace she will still suffer. Because she's not running away from palace but she running away from the person that she love and that's hurt more than anything.

 **In the dawn**

So woke up when he felt the warmth of Su body when she snuggle closer to him. Even at this moment everything feel surreal because he never imagine that he still have the bliss to be with her again after all that happening between them. So looked down and saw her face. He started to caress her face and she started to stir and make a little noise that make him smiling. Sleeping with her and having her beside him always make him felt complete. There is nothing can go wrong the moment she with him.

For him Su is the only person that he consider his people. His lover and his wife.

But then So remember that she still belong to Jung. Even if Jung did't get married Su there is still the decree from previous King and as much as he hate to admit that decree make Su belong to Jung. Its make him sad that in the end he and Jung still can't understand each other and make peace but this concern the woman that he love more than his life so there is no way that he will back away just because Jung is his brother. Not a chance.

He slowly rise up and cover Su body with the blanket. So kneel and just stare at Su face that only get a hint of light from the candle on the table. But even then he still think her face is the most beautiful face he ever seen. This woman give nothing but love and comfort to him since they were young and he remember it clearly every moment they been together although its been 10 years since he sweep Su up on his horse.

So dress up and head toward the main house on Jung compound. He finally found Jung house maid and the maid who realize who So is by looking at his royal cloth quickly get down on knees and started to tremble with fears. So still can't get used to people respected him but still afraid of him at the same time. Human are so weird.

' I want to meet Prince Jung.' So said it with a King voice. This is not a demand or plea. Jung will have to meet him because simply he is the King.

The maid hurriedly enter the house and So just casually enter the house and wait for Jung.

'Pyeha….? What are you doing here?' Jung baffled face and confuse as hell because his brother come alone without his soldier , eunuch or court lady that usually King have when they went away from palace. His brother is here at this moment must have something to do with Su because there is no way he travel all the way here for him.

'I came to take back what belong to me. I came to take my person..' So said it while looking at Jung eyes. Its hard to read what on Jung mind but whatever it is So have to faced him to take back Su again. As much he wanted to just take Su away from Jung and left the palace he can't because the moment he sit on throne he have the responsibility to serve the people but without Su he just empty shell that living. And its not the life that he willing to live again.

Jung start to smile and with a sarcastic voice he just stab So heart.. 'Your people? Now you realize that without Su you can't live?'

Without any fear of So position as a King Jung look straight into So eyes and shouted ' I watch that woman cry so hard in the night and mask away her tears in the morning.! And I watch she suffer everyday writing your damn poem! I watch her love you in every way you can imagine and that woman is someone you throw away!'

Jung word ringing in his head. So is so stunned that he just stand there completely still. Never in his life that he imagine that he will hurt Su that deep. His heart broke to pieces when he finally realize that its not the palace or other people that hurt his Su but he himself. The man that vow to protect and care for Su is the one that stab her heart and caused her pain.

 **Su rooms**

Su sitting while still keep on reading So letter. She still felt that everything happen for a reason. Slowly her hand slip down to her stomach and a tears drop from her eyes. The proof of their love is growing each day and its make her so overwhelmed with so many feeling. When she ask So to leave the palace she already knew that she is pregnant but she can't be in the palace anymore.

For the baby sake and their love. But now she just can't go on another day without So by her side.

Suddenly she heard Jung asking her permission to enter the room. She granted the permission and Jung take a sit beside her.

'Su yah… I knew what you thinking right now and to be honest I agree with my brother. You need him and the baby need know the real father'. Jung start to talk and holding Su hand at this point.

'I hate my brother for hurting you but I never seen him so lost and helpless when he meet with me a while ago. Its not the same brother that I knew when he became a king. He just someone that loss the love in his life.' Su started to cry even harder.

Jung embrace Su and he remembering what his brother said.

 **Jung main house**

'I come here not as a king but as your brother to ask that you will give a chance to make everything right.' So found his voice again after a while.

' Without her I'm just nothing and without Su I will never be complete as a whole'. Right now he do not care about his status or their dispute all this year. All that he knew Jung must understand how much Su means to him.

Jung knew that his brother love Su but he never knew this much. The angst in King Gwangjong voice when talking about Su just make his heart stopped. Maybe all this time he just so naïve about both his brother and Su love because now he understand what Baek Ah said. There is no way he can stop the love between them. Its too strong and pure despite everything that happen.

'I can't stop her from going with you if she is the one that agree to follow you back Pyeha.. But know this if ever I knew that you hurt her again there is no way I will allow her to be with you again'. Jung finally realize that this is the only way that Su can be happy again. Without his brother Su will never smile like she used when they were young and Jung wanted that more than anything. Even more than his life happiness.

So look at his brother and deep in his heart he knew that even after everything that happen Jung is still his brother. So take a step forward and hug his brother for the first time in his life and both of them understand without saying anything that this is the start of something new.

 **Su room**

' Its okay. You don't have to cry anymore and to be honest you really look ugly when you cry' Jung said with a chuckle. Su started to laugh with a tears still streaming and finally she said it.

'I'm sorry but I have to go back to him.' Su said while looking at Jung.

'I know..' Jung try so hard not to look at Su face because the moment he did he can't stop the tears and he wanted to send Su with a smile and not tears. Su nodded and squeeze Jung hand as a sign she understand everything.

'Thank you for everything and thank you for being my friend' Su stand up and bow to Jung. Jung turn around and with every ounce of strength that he have he just said 'You can go now….'

Su look at Jung again and turn around. She knew that Jung understand everything and maybe what he need is time to heal because she can't give what Jung want and she acknowledge that being with Jung make her heart have more burden because she knew that Jung love her but her heart already belong to someone else.

She start to walk away and arrive on the main door. She take a deep breath and slowly open the door. Her heart stop beating when she look So in front of her.

So offer his hand like he always did to help her going down the stair and Su just look at him with so much love that So feel so overwhelmed. This woman is his world and no one can take away her from him. This is the vow that So made silently.

Su take his hand and to his shock pull him into an embrace and she just started to cry. Both of them holding each other with everything that they can and just savouring the moment where only love matters and both of them together again

Finally even fate can't separate them. The love between both of them is too strong that no matter what they are bound to each other regardless what happen.

* * *

 **i'm really sorry for not updating because of my final... to be honest i wanted to be a short one but in the end up with this.. anyway i done this with a little time and i think there is many mistake so i'm sorry for that too.. i just wanted to wrap the Jung story and focused on So and Su story after this...**

 **i hope you enjoy reading this... HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
